No veo la hora
by emmylia91
Summary: SongFic. La extrañaba debía admitirlo y recordaba que en aquella penúltima reunión, su visión de ella había dado un vuelco de 180º. ¿Cómo olvidar aquello?...


**Aquí un Songfic, espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Advertencia: incluye Lemon.**

**PD: La canción no me pertenece, es de Noel Schajris (recomendable), ni los personajes de Digimón tampoco (Excepto Alex, él es de autoria XD) ambas cosas son utilizadas en este sonfic, por diversión.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**No veo la hora**

Un chico de unos 25 años de edad, de cabellos rubios y ojos de un azul muy parecido a un zafiro, se encontraba en su habitación, mirando detenidamente una fotografía. En ella se encontraba su grupo de amigos. En la última… bueno penúltima reunión que tuvieron. Miraba detenidamente y pensaba que desde que ella se fue todo había sido mas complicado, en el sentido de volver a juntarse como grupo, pero también la partida de aquella chica, lo había afectado a él en lo sentimental. La extrañaba debía admitirlo y recordaba que en aquella penúltima reunión, su visión de ella había dado un vuelco de 180º. ¿Cómo olvidar aquello?... pensó él.

Estaban todos conversando muy animadamente, recodaba perfectamente todo de aquella noche en la casa de los Yagami, Sora reprimiendo a Taichi, porque no dejaba a Takeru estar tranquilo con Hikari, Daisuke que estaba que moría de celos por ver a Takeru, tan amorosamente junto con Hikari, Ken y Miyako en su mundo, Koushiro que mientras hablaba, hacia una que otra cosa con su computadora, sacando fotos se encontraba el pequeño Cody, Joe conversaba con Mimi, no sabía por que pero eso le molestaba un poco y finalmente él, apoyado en la pared mirando por la ventana, hasta que…

- ¿Qué tal una foto? – escucho que le decía una voz femenina, muy dulcemente.

- ¿qué?

- Vamos Yamato, por favor es sólo una foto, di que si – dijo Mimi con una mirada de cordero.

- Bien…- dijo Yamato, aceptando de buena manera.

- Sonrían – dijo Cody, para luego enseñarle la fotografía. – salen como modelos de revista - expreso inocentemente Cody.

A lo que Cody se fue a otro lado, Yamato volvió a tomar su postura hacia la ventana, pero no duro mucho, Mimi decididamente lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al balcón. Él no tubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, así que en menos de un minuto lo tenía afuera y con la vista de la ciudad, sin olvidar que se veía una hermosa luna llena.

Mimi lo miro y le dijo:

- quería tomar un poco de aire y… - se sonrojó levemente – te "secuestre", porque no quería estar sola, ahora si tú quieres volver a estar… - pero fue interrumpida por Yamato.

- No hay problema, es una buena idea estar aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mimi no podía creerlo, ¿Yamato le había sonreído?, era algo inédito, sobre todo si se piensa que ellos no son muy buenos amigos. Pensaba que se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía, pero eso no sólo lo pensó, sino que también lo dijo. Yamato quedó perplejo con el comentario de Mimi y ella estaba mas roja que un tomate, se sentía muy avergonzada.

- creo que tienes la idea de que no tengo muy buen humor, que soy un tipo de lo más amargado ¿verdad? – dijo un poco triste Yamato – pero no soy así, yo también se sonreír.

- Yo no creo eso de ti, creo que eso de hacerte el fuerte es sólo una mascara, yo pienso que realmente eres una persona muy sensible – concluyó Mimi

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, si ni me conoces bien…

- A pesar de lo que sé que piensan de mi, que soy una princesita que se deja llevar por la apariencia de las personas, tampoco es verdad yo prefiero tratar de mirar los sentimientos de las personas – dijo con una sonrisa Mimi

- Tu también te vez linda cuando sonríes – dijo Yamato.

De aquella conversación se fue desenvolviendo un largo dialogo, de temas y cosas que para ellos no parecían terminar, pero tampoco querían que pasaran, se habían olvidado que estaban en la casa de Taichi, cuando él mismo los sorprendió en el balcón.

- ¿qué…ee hacen? – dijo Taichi, estaba un poco pasado de copas.

En eso aparece Joe.

- Mimi… - también un poco pasado de copas – creo que me excedí un poco y siento que sería unaaaa…GRAN irresponsabilidad, de mi parte, llevarte hasta tu casa en el estado en que me encuentro – Mimi pensaba que hasta borracho era muy formal para hablar.

- No te preocupes Joe, yo la llevo – dijo tranquilamente Yamato.

Y así fue, luego de eso pasaron unos minutos y se fueron. Durante el lapso en que conversaron y mientras Yamato iba a dejar a Mimi a su departamento, el cielo se fue cubriendo de nubes rápidamente. Yamato estaciono su auto y se estaba despidiendo de Mimi, cuando ella le dijo…

- ¿quieres pasar?, digo sólo si quieres, que aun es temprano son recién las 23:30 y además la conversación estaba entretenida – dijo ella avergonzada pero con un tono muy dulce.

- ¿Por qué no?...- dijo Yamato – además no me respondiste una pregunta, por la interrupción de Taichi.

- ¿en serio?, ¿Cuál? – preguntaba curiosamente, porque realmente no recordaba de que se trataba aquella pregunta. – pero… pasemos.

Juntos subieron hasta el departamento de Mimi, entraron se sentaron en un sofá muy cómodo y retomaron la conversación.

- ¿me responderás o no? – insistió Yamato.

- Repíteme la pregunta – contesto Mimi

- ¿Por qué no tienes novio? – pregunto Yamato

- Cierto… no te respondí – dijo Mimi – bueno… digamos que por dos razones, la primera es que tuve una relación pero, me hizo demasiado daño…

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes, digamos que si bien lo quería mucho, creo que nunca lo ame, porque amaba a otra persona – dijo Mimi tragando saliva – una persona que… la creía como imposible – concluyo

- Y ¿ahora no la crees como imposible? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Umm... no lo se… - dijo un poco apenada – ¿y tú?, tampoco tienes novia, tu podrías tener a quien quisieras.

- No creas, tampoco es que ande de mujer en mujer sin que me importen sus sentimientos – dijo Yamato – sólo quiero estar, tranquilo por ahora – hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo mirándola a los ojos – pero… debo confesarte que, quizá mi corazón esta diciendo de que ese tiempo de estar tranquilo, ya paso. – se acerco en ese minuto mucho mas a ella.

A medida que iba pasando la noche, la conversación se iba volviendo cada vez más agradable e indudablemente ninguno quería que acabara, sin embargo la noche paso muy rápido y ya eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, cuando comenzó a llover.

- creo que me tengo que ir… ya esta comenzando a llover y… – en aquel momento un trueno muy fuerte, interrumpió a Yamato.

A Mimi casi se le salio el alma al escuchar ese trueno, pero quiso hacerse la fuerte y no decirle nada a Yamato. Cuando se estaba despidiendo de él, se encontraba en la puerta cuando un trueno, junto con el relámpago cortaron la luz del edificio, Mimi gritó y se abrazó a Yamato, no le importaba si a él le molestaba o algo parecido, ella estaba totalmente aterrada. Yamato sólo correspondió el "abrazo", sintió la necesidad de protegerla.

- Por favor no… - otro trueno, interrumpió el ruego de Mimi, he izo que comenzara a sollozar – por favor…no… no te vallas – dijo finalmente con lágrimas en los ojos. Yamato quedó impresionado, no podía creer que les tuviera tal miedo.

- Tranquila princesa, estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, tranquila – decía Yamato aun abrazándola.

Mimi a pesar de que el miedo la envolvía, escucho perfectamente que Yamato le había dicho ¿princesa?, sí, se lo había dicho, estaba impresionada y se sentía muy bien protegida en sus brazos. Yamato se quedó la noche con ella, realmente ella no lo soltó en ningún minuto, mientras la luz no volviera o la tormenta cesara, ella no lo haría. Fueron hasta su cuarto, se acostaron en la cama de Mimi, él la arropo para que no tuviese frío, para calmarla comenzó a cantarle una canción, hacerle cariño en el pelo, a esas alturas si caía algún trueno Mimi ya ni se daba cuenta, estaba en un sueño y no quería que terminara. Al rato Yamato notó que Mimi se había quedado completamente dormida, pero su agarre era tal que era imposible salir sin despertarla, por lo que decidió quedarse ahí. Para Yamato verla dormir era como ver a un ángel y se decía a si mismo:

- ¿cómo es que en tan poco tiempo, robó mi corazón? – se preguntaba Yamato – no, fue hace mucho, ahora lo asumes Yamato Ishida, pero viene de antes y lo sabes – se dijo a si mismo.

**No veo la hora de colgar mi saco en tu ropero  
no veo la hora de cantarte hasta dormir  
no veo la hora de arrullar todos tus sueños  
Y me desvelo pensando en ti.**

Eran las 4:40 de la madrugada, no podía creerlo ¿cómo desvelarse tanto?, tenía que dormir, pero desde que ella no estaba era normal que se desvelara, pero la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo demasiado daño hasta que, por mas que quisiera estar despierto, la magia de Morfeo le ganó a Yamato y se quedó profundamente dormido. Sin embargo sus sueños se encargaron de completar el recuerdo…

Aquella noche no paso nada entre ellos, tampoco el se iba a aprovechar de ella, no era lo correcto y tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo. Mientras miraba como dormía en algún momento Yamato también quedo completamente dormido hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando unos pequeños rayos de sol comenzaron a irrumpir por la ventana de la habitación de Mimi, ella despertó de muy mala gana hasta que vio que lo de la noche anterior no había sido solo un sueño, había sido completamente realidad, Yamato se había quedado con ella, para "protegerla". Se veía como todo un dios, durmiendo tranquilamente, no pudo evitar acariciar y retirar algunos mechones que tenía en su rostro, _es tan perfecto_, pensaba Mimi mientras delicadamente acariciaba su rostro. Las ganas la invadieron, no podía evitarlo moría por besar aquellos labios, se arriesgó no importaba si la reacción de él no era positiva, ella lo iba a besar y punto. Se acercó delicadamente, estaba a pocos centímetros, podía sentir aquella calmada respiración, pero…

- Mimi… – dijo despertando Yamato.

Ella se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y se cubrió con la sabana, pensó que era la actitud mas infantil que pudo haber adoptado, pero sentía demasiada vergüenza y podría jurar con certeza que estaba totalmente roja.

- Mimi, ¿por qué no sales de debajo de la sabana? – dijo Yamato un poco divertido por la actitud de Mimi, pero también algo enojado consigo mismo, por haber interrumpido un momento que él también deseaba.

- No – dijo Mimi casi en un susurro. Yamato sólo le quito la sabana a la fuerza – No, no lo hagas – dijo Mimi muy avergonzada.

- Mírame, escúchame y no te comportes como una niña – Mimi lo miró y él se acercó delicadamente.

- Disculpa…- dijo apenada Mimi

- ¿por qué? – pregunto con curiosidad, como si no hubiera notado lo que habla pasado.

- Pues… porque…yo – Mimi no pudo terminar porque Yamato estaba a menos de dos centímetros de ella.

Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y rozar sus labios con los de ella, estaba como en una nube, él paseaba sus labios tentando aquel deseo, provocándola, Mimi estaba que lo concluía en un beso muy apasionado, pero él se alejó unos centímetros, ella se desilusionó un poco pero…

- ¿te cuento un secreto? – dijo dándole un fugaz beso – me odie por haberte interrumpido.

Sin mas preámbulo, Yamato la besó tiernamente, sin darle mucho tiempo a Mimi para que procesara lo que él le había dicho, juntó con el beso que la tomo un poco de sorpresa.

En ese momento Yamato despertó, para él era un maldito juego cruel, el que sus sueños revivieran esa escena una y otra vez, lo habían hecho desde hace mucho. Vio la hora y eran las 6:50 de la madrugada. Faltaban como dos horas para que los chicos se juntaran y fueran al aeropuerto, se quedo un momento más acostado, recordó que después de aquel beso se fueron viendo más constantemente y debía admitir que él había cambiado, Yamato Ishida, considerado el chico frío, había sacado todo su lado sensible, quizá con el resto de las personas seguía siendo algo distante, pero con Mimi era totalmente hojuelas sobre miel.

Un día que estaban sentados en el pasto de un parque ella le dijo…

- ¿Ves?, tenía toda la razón – dijo Mimi

- ¿sobre qué? – pregunto Yamato

- Eres realmente en el fondo, una persona sensible, siempre supe que lo que mostrabas era solo una mascara. – le dijo Mimi sonriéndole.

- Bueno, eso es parte de mi, ese soy yo – dijo dándole un tierno beso.

**No veo la hora de contarte algún secreto  
No veo la hora de explicarte quien soy yo  
Y recuperar los momentos  
Que perdimos en el camino  
Solos tú y yo**

Como olvidar a aquel Yamato, que ni siquiera él conocía bien y que sin embargo Mimi en poco tiempo se había encargado de sacar a flote. En ese tiempo se había enamorado completamente de ella, pero el día en que le iba a decir todo lo que sentía y pedirle que fuera oficialmente su novia fue el día en que…

Estaban todos los chicos reunidos, cuando Mimi les dijo que tenía que volver nuevamente a Estados Unidos. Mimi lo dijo casi llorando, tenía que volver porque sus padres la habían llamado que la querían de vuelta, pero eso no era la única terrible noticia, sólo dijo una pero en privado, le dijo a Yamato otra.

- ¿tienes que volver? – dijo tristemente Yamato.

- Lo que pasa es que… - tenía que decirlo – yo estoy comprometida.

Yamato se quedó helado no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, las palabras comprometida y Mimi en la misma oración no le calzaban, era demasiado para él.

- ¿Yamato?, puedo explicarte todo – dijo Mimi llorando – no es que yo quiera estar comprometida es una obligación, yo quiero estar contigo te lo juro. – dijo con un tono desesperado, pero a Yamato le había vuelto esa antigua coraza, que en ese momento ni Mimi era capaz de quitar.

- Olvídate de todo, de mí, de lo que vivimos, de…absolutamente todo y haz tu vida tranquila en Estados Unidos – dijo fríamente Yamato.

- Yamato, por favor no me digas eso, yo no te voy a olvidar, yo… - pero Yamato no la dejó terminar.

- Sólo vete, para que hacer más difícil esto, adiós – se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Si bien ahora se recriminaba por haber sido tan, idiota, frío con la situación, estaba bastante dolido en aquel entonces, pero ahora estaba seguro de que no cometería el mismo error. Ahora lo daría todo por ella, tenía mucho por darle.

**Tengo tanto para darte, un beso en libertad  
Un abrazo por la noche, un cuento que te haga soñar  
Si la vida nos junto a los dos  
Para crecer amor contigo  
Yo quiero aprender**

Cuantos correos sin responder, tantas llamadas sin contestar, la evitó todo lo que pudo, pero no puedo evitar una noticia que lo hizo reaccionar de sobremanera y decirse a hacer algo y no quedarse ahí como un pobre idiota derrotado.

Se habían juntado en un café Sora, Taichi, Takeru, Hikari y Yamato, estaban hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, hasta que Sora comentó algo que le llamo profundamente la atención a Yamato…

- chicos tengo que decirles algo – dijo Sora emocionada – tengo pasajes para todos… nos vamos a Estados Unidos.

- ¡De verdad!... iremos a ver a Mimi – dijo muy ilusionada Hikari.

- Pues… si – dijo Sora.

A Yamato se le iluminó el rostro por unos minutos, hasta que supo la verdadera razón de aquel viaje.

- ¿y a que se debe, este viaje? – pregunto Taichi.

- Bueno es verdad que todo esto tiene un sentido especial – dijo Sora poniendo un poco de suspenso – la verdad viajaremos todos porque estamos cordialmente invitados a la… - Sora se detuvo.

- ¡Ha, que Sora!... por favor no nos dejes con la intriga – dijo a punto de estallar Takeru.

- A la Boda de Mimi – dijo finalmente Sora – estamos invitados a la boda de Mimi, por eso viajamos en dos día mas.

A Yamato se le derrumbó el mundo, no podía creerlo, si hace un tiempo la palabra compromiso, le había causado una gran incomprensión, ahora la frase "boda de Mimi", lo había destruido completamente, sentía que era un cuerpo andante, un cuerpo sin alma.

Eran las 7:20 de la madrugada, ya le quedaba poco tiempo, así que decidió levantarse y darse una ducha. Mientras el agua corría por su espectacular cuerpo, sus pensamientos también corrían por su mente, pensando en que no iba a permitir que ella se casara con otro, no lo iba a permitir, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera es sus manos, por ella haría todas las locuras y todo lo humanamente y lo inhumanamente posible, todo por ella, todo. Ahora sólo pensaba que quería volverla a ver.

**Por ti puedo ser  
Una tarde en tu piel  
Una vida en tus ojos de miel  
Por ti vuelvo a ser  
Amor y fe  
No veo la hora de volverte a ver**

Estaban todos reunidos en el aeropuerto listos para tomar el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos, el más nervioso por la situación aunque no lo demostrara era Yamato, lo único que quería era tomar el avión y llegar rápidamente, sin embargo aun no podía abordar ya que Joe estaba atrasado. Ya eran las 9:50 y el vuelo partía puntualmente a las 10:00, Yamato se sentía histérico, porque simplemente no se iban sin Joe, después de todo… no era relevante. Pero pasó apenas 1 minuto y Joe apareció corriendo.

Por fin pudieron abordar, Miyako estaba tan emocionada, de lo único que hablaba a todo minuto era de lo hermosa que sería la boda de su amiga y de lo hermosa que se vería ella vestida de novia, de blanco, pero eso no era lo peor que tenía que escuchar Yamato, sino otro comentario.

- imagino como será el novio de Mimi debe ser un tipo excelente, increíble, fantástico - pero Yamato se negó a escuchar más y puso a todo volumen sus audífonos y escuchando música se quedó profundamente dormido.

Un enorme "¡Mira!", dicho por Miyako hizo que Yamato se despertara y lo obligará a mirar por la ventana. Se dio cuenta que ya estaban por encima del gran continente americano y que ya estaban prontos a aterrizar.

Cuando ya estaban abajo, vieron que estaba Mimi con alguien esperándolos. Se acercaron y todos la saludaron animadamente, también felicitaban y amenazaban al futuro esposo de Mimi, por si llegara hacerle algo, pasaron todos y sólo faltaba uno que no sabía que hacer, no sabía como la iba a mirar ni nada de ello, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Él se acerco la abrazó y le dijo…

- felicidades, espero que seas feliz – en ese entonces Mimi puso un papel en el bolsillo de Yamato, luego lo vería.

Entonces se acercó al prometido de Mimi – felicidades – lo dijo en un tono muy frío característico de Yamato.

El prometido de Mimi se llamaba Alex, de contextura normal, tez blanca, ojos de color verde y de cabello castaño oscuro. Para las chicas un tipo de lo más atractivo, tenían que admitirlo, pero Yamato se sentía feliz, ya que no lo sentía como una competencia. Además notaba perfectamente que Mimi no estaba feliz con el tipo ese. Hikari preguntó curiosa que en cuanto tiempo sería la boda, Mimi respondió que seria en sólo dos días. Lo que significo a Yamato que tenía dos días para convencerla que no se casara o algo parecido a ello.

Cuando estaban ya cada uno es sus piezas del hotel, Yamato procedió a leer el papel que Mimi secretamente le había pasado. Este decía "_Quiero verte, tenemos que hablar, ven a mi departamento, te espero por favor"_, debajo de ese mensaje salía la dirección de dónde se encontraba, no perdió tiempo alguno ya que no lo tenía, y salio rápidamente, tan rápido que chocó con Takeru.

- ¿a dónde vas hermano? – le dijo Takeru.

- Por ahí voy a recorrer la cuidad – mintió

- ¿puedo acompañarte? – preguntó Takeru.

- Takeru no te ofendas, pero quiero estar solo por ahora, ¿Por qué no estas con Hikari? - dijo Yamato.

- Es que… está dándose un baño – respondió Takeru.

- Y ¿qué esperas? – con ese comentario Takeru se sonrojo de sobremanera. Y Yamato con una risa en los labios salió en dirección al departamento de Mimi.

Cuando llegó toco la puerta y ahí estaba ella, con un vestido color crema, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con el cabello suelto, se veía muy hermosa. Yamato no sabía que hacer, la tenía en frente, pero ella tomó la iniciativa y lo abrazó, Yamato sólo la alejó no quería hacerse el débil, no quería que fuera todo tan simple antes quería un par de explicaciones. Mimi lo invitó a sentarse y empezó a hablar.

- supongo que quieres explicaciones – dijo Mimi. Yamato sólo asintió. – Yamato, yo… no quiero casarme… mis padres arreglaron esto, todo fue contra mi voluntad, supuestamente porque él es un buen futuro para mi y… - pero Yamato la interrumpió.

- Mimi… ¿tú me quieres aun? – fue directo al grano. Mimi se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro.

- Yamato… yo no te quiero… yo te amo, siempre te ame, pero nunca me dejaste decírtelo y nunca respondiste nada ni llamadas ni mails y sólo… yo quería que supieras eso, que lo que hay entre yo y Alex no es nada no significa nada para mi porque solamente te a… - Yamato no aguanto más y se decidió a besarla, lo amaba y para él eso bastaba.

El besó comenzó siendo delicado y muy tierno, luego se volvió un poco desesperado como si necesitaran insistentemente uno de el otro, paulatinamente fue cambiando a un beso apasionado. Mimi le sacó la chaqueta y Yamato la recostó en el sillón, comenzó delicadamente a besarle el cuello y fue bajando hasta sus pechos, quitó el vestido quería verla por primera vez así, tan delicada tan mujer. Yamato la tomó y se dirigieron hasta su habitación, posó a Mimi en la cama, ya sin su vestido simplemente se podía apreciar el conjunto de ropa interior de color rosa que llevaba puesto Mimi, se veía tan delicada, como una muñeca, pero realmente Yamato la deseaba y quería tenerla sólo para él. Se sacó la camisa y se apropió nuevamente de sus labios, Mimi mientras Yamato la besaba, se encargó de quitarle el cinturón, fue un poco torpe pero lo logró. Las manos de Yamato dibujaban el cuerpo de Mimi, por todos lados cada rincón cada lugar de aquel hermoso cuerpo quería aprenderlo de memoria. Lentamente fue descubriendo los pechos de Mimi, eran perfectos para él tanto que no pudo evitar besarlos y sentirlos con sus manos, eso provocó que Mimi comenzará a sentir algo inigualable algo que no había sentido antes pero le gustaba, empezó con pequeños gemidos, que entre ellos iba incluido el nombre de Yamato. Ha Yamato esto lo enloqueció, fue bajando delicadamente con pequeños besos por el cuerpo de Mimi hasta que llego a su vientre, se detuvo y se encargo de quitarle el pequeño elemento del conjunto de ropa interior que quedaba. Realmente amaba a esa mujer, verla como Dios la trajo al mundo hizo que sus ojos se pusieran más oscuros por el deseo, los labios de Yamato no dejaron lugar sin conocer del cuerpo de Mimi, cuando este no aguanto más, decidió hacerse uno con ella y mientras le decía cosas lindas al oído como que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, que nadie la igualaba, que la amaba con todo el corazón, que esto era un sueño hecho realidad y tantas cosas más, comenzó a entrar dentro de ella.

Yamato se dio cuenta que tenía que hacerlo delicadamente ya que, al parecer era el primero en su vida, cosa que lo alegró mucho, el saber que el idiota de Alex no la había tocado. Finalmente rompió lo que aseguraba la virginidad de Mimi, al principio dolió un poco pero a medida que el cuerpo de Mimi fue acostumbrándose al intruso, comenzó a disfrutarlo, los movimientos fueron aumentando, cada vez más rápidos y más rápidos, provocando así que Mimi gimiera cada vez mas fuerte. El placer corría por los cuerpos de ambos, hasta que… finalmente llegaron al esperado clímax entre gemidos, suspiros y un te amo.

Yamato la abrazó contra su cuerpo y la fue recostando a su lado.

- te amo Yamato – dijo Mimi – siempre soñé que el primero fueras tú.

- Yo también soñé este momento, pero… - la miró a los ojos – no quiero sólo ser el primero, quiero ser el único. – Mimi lo miró un poco triste. – no te cases Mimi, por favor.

- Yamato… yo no me quiero casar, pero tampoco puedo escapar, yo te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón y ahora con mi cuerpo – se sonrojo levemente – pero…

- Mimi escucha, la boda es pasado mañana, te doy tiempo para que lo pienses hasta entonces, pero quiero que sepas que nadie va amare y hacerte feliz como yo, te lo juro y quiero que este juramento nos una, como este beso – y la besó posesivamente, luego ella se acostó en su pecho y se quedaron disfrutando de aquel hermoso momento.

**No veo la hora  
De correr bajo la lluvia  
No veo la hora  
De pintar tu desnudes  
Sentarme a leerte un verso  
Que nos una  
Y que descubra  
Otra razón para creer**

El día de la boda Yamato envío un mensaje a Mimi que le decía todo lo que la amaba y que con él viviría en libertad, que con él viviría el cuento que siempre soñó, que quería estar con ella, para vivir y sonar cada minuto juntos, como el destino decidió unirlos. En este caso él, quiere creerle al destino.

Mimi estaba confundida, no por decidirse a quien amaba, sino por el que dirán sus padres, ya la tenían con el vestido de novia, no quería decepcionarlos, pero tampoco quería ser infeliz. La hora de la boda se acercaba y Mimi se dirigía a la iglesia.

**Tengo tanto para darte  
Un beso en libertad  
Un abrazo por la noche  
Un cuento que te haga soñar  
Si la vida nos junto a los dos  
Para crecer amor contigo  
Yo quiero aprender**

Estaban todos en la iglesia muy animados y emocionados por el acontecimiento, a excepción de Yamato que aun no podía creer que se encontrara ahí, esperando verla pasar de novia y entregarse a los brazos de otro, eso lo tenía completamente enfermo de lo nervios, de rabia y un sin fin de emociones, que al ser tantas no podía identificarlas bien, sin duda estaba mas nervioso que el mismo novio.

El novio entro del brazo de su madre hasta el altar, unos 10 minutos después, con la marcha nupcial como tema de fondo, comienza a entrar Mimi, de blanco con un hermoso vestido, del brazo de su padre. En el camino al altar ve a Yamato que la mira y ve que él se pone a mano en el corazón y diciéndole disimuladamente "te amo". Quitó la vista de él dándose cuenta que estaba siendo entregada a Alex en el altar.

Cuando el sacerdote pidió la confirmación de los votos, Alex no vacilo en decir "acepto", pero…

- Mimi Tachikawa, ¿aceptas a Alex Essmann, como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Mimi miraba hacia todos lados, vio a sus padres, vio a sus amigos, vio a Alex, pero vio a Yamato, que casi se estaba preparando para lo peor y…

- Señorita Mimi Tachikawa, ¿lo acepta como su legítimo esposo o no?

- Lo siento Alex – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – no te amo, no voy a ser feliz contigo, no acepto. No me puedo casar contigo.

Alex estaba estático, Mimi salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, detrás de ella Yamato.

- Mi amor… ¿estas bien? – preguntó Yamato.

- Vámonos de aquí Yamato, vámonos – Yamato tomó un auto que había alquilado y se fueron lejos, los dos solos lo más lejos, para no ser juzgados, volverían pero no ahora.

**Por ti puedo ser  
Una tarde en tu piel  
Una vida en tus ojos de miel  
Por ti vuelvo a ser  
Amor y fe**

_1 año después…_

Todo había pasado, los padres de Mimi habían entendido que cometieron un error y que no podían obligarla a casarse con alguien con quien sería infeliz por siempre. De Alex nunca supieron más. Entre sus amigos, les costó comprender un poco pero aceptaron a la perfección el amor que existía en medio de ellos dos, especialmente para Takeru era especial, ya que era como la unión de dos personas que quería mucho.

Ellos formalizaron su amor, se casaron por todas las de la ley y esta vez Mimi dijo obviamente que sí, aunque se atrevió a hacerle una pequeña broma a Yamato…

- Mimi Tachikawa, ¿aceptas a Yamato Ishida, como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Yamato yo… - Mimi bajó la cabeza, Yamato sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, no podía creerlo, ¿qué estaba haciendo Mimi? – por supuesto que acepto – dijo finalmente Mimi

Yamato quedó pálido, mientras Mimi reía un poco.

- bien… los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

- Eres una malvada, ¿cómo me haces eso? – dijo Yamato

- ¿crees que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo?, Yamato te amo. - Y ese momento se sello con un beso que fue celebrado por todos los invitados.

Estaban en la casa de Taichi, y Yamato estaba muy impaciente por que Mimi había salido con Hikari y aun no habían vuelto y ya eran las 9:30 y estaba oscuro.

- ¿por qué tardan tanto?, ¿qué no ven la hora? – decía inquieto Yamato.

- Tranquilo hermano – dijo Taichi.

- La hora en que ella este aquí y la pueda ver, yo me tranquilizaré Taichi – dijo Yamato.

En eso se abrió la puerta…

- ¿dónde estaban? me tenían muy preocupado – dijo Yamato dándole un beso a Mimi.

- Yamato… tengo una sorpresa para ti. – dijo muy alegre Mimi.

- ¿qué?

- Toma, ábrelo – dijo Mimi pasándole una pequeña cajita.

Cuando Yamato la abrió se encontró con un par de zapatitos, de ¿bebé?

- Mimi… tú –dijo Yamato mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa

- ¡sí!, Yamato vamos a ser papás – dijo finalmente.

Yamato no contuvo la alegría y la tomó en brazos, la besó y abrazó, invitó a sus amigos a celebrar por la gran noticia.

- me haz hecho tan feliz… - dijo Yamato.

- A mi también, no sabes cuanto – le respondió Mimi.

- Cuando no estabas en lo único que pensaba era en la hora que podría volverte a ver – confesó Yamato.

- Yo también, no veía la hora… te amo – dijo Mimi dándole un tierno beso.

- También te amo – correspondiéndole aquel dulce beso.

**No veo la hora de volver  
No veo la hora de volver  
No veo la hora de volverte a ver**

**

* * *

**

**Al fin terminé, bueno creo que este es el songfic más largo de la historia jajajjaja en fin, sólo quería terminarlo a tiempo antes de tener todos los exámenes de fin de semestre y etc. Para que no me olviden. Ojala sea de su agrado y si lo leen por favor dejen reviews, ya sea para alagar la historia como para criticarla todo lo que quieran, pero no sean muy duros con la críticas please :P jijiji.**

**La verdad, si la historia no coincide exactamente con lo que va diciendo la letra, fue porque bueno… la idea nació de la canción y a medida que fui escribiendo se fueron creando y agregando otras ideas que las consideré mejor quizás para ponerlas. **

**Bueno ya me voy estoy cansadísima**

**Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews**

**Bye bye!**

**Emmy :)**


End file.
